


30 Days With TODAE

by kuma166



Series: BIGBANG's 30 Days of Love [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/kuma166
Summary: A collection of drabble about T.O.P and Daesung





	1. Be With You, Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in AFF one year ago :) Based on 30 Days prompt:  
> Beginning, Accusation, Restless, Snowflake, Haze  
> Flame, Formal, Companion, Move, Silver  
> Prepared, Knowledge, Denial, Wind, Order  
> Thanks, Look, Summer, Transformation, Tremble  
> Sunset, Mad, Thousand, Outside, Winter  
> Diamond, Letters, Promise, Simple, Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: beginning

With some hits from another people who want to see the announcement, finally Daesung is able to stand in front of the board.

 

249, 252, 254, 260…

 

_Please, God._

 

He intertwines his fingers together, praying that he gets into the school. He opens one of his eyes and his fingers trail the paper.

 

264.

 

 

_264!_

 

 

Daesung screams in his head.  _FINALLY!_  Without wasting any seconds, he goes out from the crowd to meet a person he knows who waits for him under the Sakura trees. That person smiles widely when he sees Daesung comes towards him with light steps.

 

“How?” Daesung gets goosebumps everytime Choi Seunghyun uses his deep voice. He had to surpress his excitement well.

“Will start new semester with you again,” Daesung grins. “Please take care of me, once again, Seonbae,” he bows to the boy in front of him.

“It’s Seunghyun Hyung, Daesung-ah,” the taller man caresses his hair. “Welcome to senior high school life.”

 

Once again, Daesung smiles. He can’t hide his excitement because he will begin his senior high school with his long-time crush.


	2. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: accussation

“What?” Seunghyun finally breaks the silence after a moment of staring competition between him and Daesung. Daesung folds his arms on his chest and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

 

“Still act like there’s nothing wrong?” the shorter man bursts out. “You told us to run here and it turned out that we couldn’t go out from here!”

“This is the safest place to hide you punk!”

“Safe my ass! Now we’re locked here! No one will come to this gym until tomorrow!” Daesung looks at his phone screen. “And we can’t send text to anybody because my phone died and yours—” he scoffs when he saw the broken phone. “—went to heaven.”

“I’m sorry…”

 

That’s what Seunghyun said, but he doesn’t really mean it, because he has the key to unlock the gym. He hides his wide smile upon seeing the cute pout of his ex-lover. Only Daesung could make his heart beats faster without any hard effort. He needs to talk to Daesung, but the younger avoided him for weeks. He gathers his courage and holds Daesung’s hands.

“Hey, there’s something I want to tell you.”


	3. Before I Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: restless

Seunghyun looked around his room. The happiness and the nervousness made his stomach churned and he felt nauseous all of a sudden. He tried to walk here in there, still in his room, but he couldn’t get rid the mixed feeling. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rested his head on his palm and massaged it. Maybe some pressure could help the blood circulation and help him relax.

But he just couldn’t rest. He wanted to ruffle his own hair, but he knew he would receive a long nag from his best friend.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. He looked at his reflection on the mirror; broken white trousers and white shirt, with a bow tie that hadn’t been worn on his neck. A tuxedo was hung beside the mirror. He caressed the fabric and admired the softness.

 

_I will pick the best fabric for you, Hyunnie. Trust me._

 

The sudden memory got his heart skipped a beat. Seunghyun smiled imagining the warm touch of his soon to be groom. He took his tuxedo and wore it.

 

_You’re the best, Daesung._


	4. Falling Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: snowflake

Daesung reached out his hands to catch the falling crystal from the sky. Sometimes, he stuck out his tongue, in an attempt to eat the snow. He ran here and there to catch it, and he succeeded. He was trembling, but it came out more like a dance when he shook his body.

He loved the snow because he could make anything from it. It’s better than the play-dough although he couldn’t stand the cold. Once again, he stuck out his tongue. But after his tongue caught the snow, he got a smack on his head.

“Daesung-ah? What did Papa say about eating the snowflake?” Seunghyun put his hands on his hip and glared to his son. The little kid beamed a smile to his father, to which Seunghyun sighed.

“Daedae wants snow ice cream, Papa.”

The young dad took his son’s hand. He rolled his head and said, “The smallest bowl. Okay Buddy?”


	5. Gone with The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: haze

I saw you through the haze of cigarette smoke; your glistening skin under the disco lamp, your brunette hair and last but not least, your hips –which you swayed here and there sensually, like you’re seducing someone. Maybe you wanted to unleash the beast inside you. Feeling the sudden lump on my throat, I took a sip of my bloody mary, before sucking the tobacco stick again. The nicotine filled my lungs, and I blew the smoke hard, never care about my surroundings.

 

_Kang Daesung._

 

 

I counted all the possibilities; if I kept staring at you like this, your eyes would meet mine anytime. And true, you looked at me, just a mere seconds, just to avoid my gaze after that.

 

_Sorry. I am really sorry. Please, take me into your heart again._

 

I was ready to follow you on the dance floor, but a man beside me blew a good amount of smoke to my face as a revenge. When the haze was over, I couldn’t find you anymore.


	6. A Long Way to Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mature content

He lands his lips on his lover’s mole, just below the collarbone on his right chest. He knows he has ignited the flame on Daesung’s body from the lustful moan his younger lover produces. Seunghyun peppers the chest with kisses, painfully slow. Daesung groans at the movement of the older.

Seunghyun smiles. He loves it when the brunette’s face turn into a crimson one. For a while he praises the beauty of the man under him. His eyes are closed and his chest moves up and down. The man on top knows that Daesung wants him to do something down there. But instead of going further, Seunghyun makes a turn to suck Daesung’s neck.

Once again, a melody the black haired man loves to hear reverberating in the room, filling the air, making Seunghyun crazy. He wants to hear more from Daesung. For him, the best sound in this world is Daesung’s lustful voice. So his left hand is going down, palming the hardened shaft and smearing the pre-cum all over the groin. As he expected, Daesung lets out a throaty grunts while pulling Seunghyun’s hair.

“Seunghyun, please? Don’t torture me and just fuck me,”

But Seunghyun doesn’t hear Daesung’s plea.

He wants to see the flame of lust inside Daesung burning himself.


	7. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: formal

BAAMMM!!

 

A loud sound was heard and everyone’s eyes were set at one place. The door was opened forcibly, and a black haired man entered the main hall with a cocky face. He blew his fist as if he had just shot something with a gun. His appearance was almost inappropriate for such a formal occasion where the elites wore suit or dress. Oh, he wore suits, though, a maroon one, whose color stood out from the mostly black ones the people in the room wore.

Almost at the corner of the room, Daesung’s eyes got bigger when he saw the man, but he felt relieved. At least he had some time not to mingle with the people he didn’t know, the people who only wanted to suck his money.

Daesung put back his phone into his pocket, didn’t stop smiling as he recalled his last text.

 

**_Seunghyun, need you soon to take the Rapunzel out from the castle._ **

 

The black haired man looked around the room to find his Rapunzel. When he saw Daesung, he walked towards him with a proud smirk, ready to save Daesung from hungry hyenas. He held Daesung hands firmly, kissed the back of the hand and smiled. Daesung face was as red as tomato upon receiving such a gesture. It’s not only Daesung that was freed, the butterflies in Daesung’s stomach were freed too, giving him a giddy feeling upon saved by his hero.

“I receive your SOS message. Shall we go now, Princess?”

The ‘Princess’ blushed, pink color was all over his cheekbones. All Daesung did was nodded and Seunghyun chuckled.

He took away the princess


	8. Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Companion

“Hyung?”

Daesung whispered out the name of the man who was sleeping beside him and poked his shoulder. He felt bad to wake the older man up, but he needed to do his business. And being in the middle of jungle didn’t do any help of him.

“Hyuuuungg!”

Once again, he whispered, but with a slightly louder voice than before. The older grunted.

“Hyu—”

“AISHHH!” Seunghyun snapped out and got up from the mattress. Daesung smiled weakly and prayed the man didn’t throw tantrum at him. “What?”

“I need to pee, but I am afraid to go alone. Some ghost may—”

Seunghyun stood up. Not wasting any time, Daesung also stood up and opened the tent while Seunghyun got a flashlight for both of them.

The younger man smiled. Despite his temper, Seunghyun is a good hyung indeed.


	9. Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Move

From the corner of his eyes, Daesung looked at the one particular man that stood out from the crowd. The tall stature of him couldn’t be ignored, not to mention his handsome face. He’s always surrounded by both boys and girls, making it hard for Daesung to talk with him. If he did, Daesung made sure that he wrote it in his diary. It’s a precious memory that Daesung wanted to keep.

 

 _‘Sometimes, he’s so close to me. But the other time…’_ Daesung stared blankly at Seunghyun, ‘ _I forget that he belongs to anyone.’_

 

Slowly but sure, the crowd was nearing Daesung, but he stayed still on his place.

 

“Aish, move away, nerd!” A girl purposedly bumped her shoulder to Daesung. Daesung bit his lower lip and walked away. Actually, he wanted to see more of the heartthrob. He hugged the thick book near his chest so his heart didn’t break more than it had been.

 

“Hey, Class President Kang Daesung, wait!”

Upon hearing the baritone voice, Daesung stopped. He didn’t have any courage to turn to face Seunghyun, afraid the tears would fall from his eyes.

 

“Hey,” A hand grabbed Daesung’s shoulder and forced to move his body to face Seunghyun. He could only looking somewhere else but Seunghyun. Seunghyun fished out something from his pocket and handed it to Daesung, “I believe it’s yours.”

Daesung stared at the envelope and his eyebrows raised.  _Not mine._  He wanted to give it back, but Seunghyun had ran away. He read the words written and smiled.

 

_To: Daesung_


	10. Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silver

I looked at the man who was reading a book beside me. He seemed so young despite his old age. The black suit he wore added the elegant feeling of his overall look. I titled my head so I could see him better. A smiled could be seen on my face upon looking at his hollowed cheeks.

 

A line of gray hairs was found just above his right ear and I suppressed myself not to touch the hairs.

 

_I told you not to call it gray hair, Dae-baby. It’s silver hair. Don’t make me feel old!_

 

I chuckled at the nagging voice that appear suddenly in my head when I thought of the gray hair. The man beside me threw a sharp glare at me. It seemed that my chuckle had bothered him. He raised his hand and I flinched.

 

“You! What were you thinking about, huh?” the man pinched my cheek. “I know you’re thinking something naughty. Ugh! This old baby!”

 

There was a little fight started, but apparently we didn’t have the same strength as before. Looking at the panting man, I hugged him and whispered, “Thank you for growing old with me, Choi Seunghyun.”


	11. Mr. Airplane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: prepared

“Hey, can’t you just stay for one more day?”

 

Seunghyun tried as hard as he could to get himself together, but his voice was still shaking. His hands were busy grabbing his own shirt to distract himself from his own thought. He looked at the man who was checking his luggage and his backpack after taking it out from the car’s trunk. The man he was looking at didn’t hear him and Seunghyun continued.

 

“One more hour, then?”

 

Instead of answer, he was given a sharp glare from Daesung. The latter fished out his passport and ticket from his backpack and waved it in front of Seunghyun.

 

“I have prepared myself for this day and you want me to stay? Who said that I have to follow my dreams and will support me no matter what?”

 

 _I did,_ Seunghyun answered inwardly. He averted Daesung’s gaze. “One more minute, Dae—”

 

“I have to go to check-in!” Daesung cut him off. “Thank you for sending me off, Hyung. Bye! I will call you as soon as I arrived!” Daesung waved his hands and went away. Seunghyun froze.

 

“Just one minute Daesung. Just one sentence…”

 

Tears fell from Seunghyun’s eyes, realizing his biggest mistake so far. Kneeled on the floor, he watched Daesung’s back disappear.

 

“I love you.”


	12. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: knowledge

“Seunghyun Hyung~~~”

 

Hearing a voice he knew by heart, Seunghyun put his book down and closed his eyes. He set his ears to hear his younger lover’s movement.

 

_He will get to hang the jacket first and call me again. In three… two… one…_

 

“Hyunnie Hyung?”

 

The rapper’s lips formed a tightlipped smile and gave himself a high five upon succeeding to guess.

 

_Then he will take something from the kitchen. What was his schedule again today? Ah, recording. So, mineral water for him, and also for me._

 

Then he heard the light steps came near the bedroom. _Once again, if I didn’t answer the call…_

 

“HYUUUUNGG!”

 

Seunghyun left the bed and opened his arms widely.  _Open shazaaamm!_

 

But the door didn’t open. Seunghyun furrowed his eyebrows.  _Open shazaaaamm!_  He repeated the mantra, but the door stayed close. Having his curiosity triggered, Seunghyun then opened the door and found Daesung giggling.

 

“I know you were waiting for me to open the door,” the eyes disappeared as Daesung’s cheekbones was up high, knowing he had guessed the rapper’s habit.

 

Seunghyun threw his body at Daesung, hugging him tight and suppressed the feeling to take the younger here and there.

 

They knew each other very well.


	13. If Only You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: denial

The blood rushes to Seunghyun’s cheeks when he’s asked a question. It’s not the interrogative sentence that left Seunghyun baffled, only the distance between Daesung’s face and his that is just centimeters away. The cute brunette tilts his head to the left and right, teasing Seunghyun’s heart.

“Hyunnie Hyung? Is what Jiyong Hyung said true? That you have someone you love all this time along,”

“No! Jiyong misheard that!” Seunghyun retorts. He shakes his head hard, hoping that Daesung won’t realize his true feeling.

Upon hearing the denial, Daesung backs away. His hands are folded and lips pouted. “I thought I will get some information from you by myself. Youngbae Hyung and Jiyong Hyung won’t tell me although they said they knew the person. Do I know that person?”

“No, no, no, no, no! You don’t know him!” This time, Seunghyun shakes his head and hands.

“Hmm… Suspicious,” Daesung squints his already small eyes. “I don’t believe you!” Daesung flicks the taller man’s temple and walks away while mumbling the names he suspects as Seunghyun’s crush.

 _If only you know,_  Seunghyun said inwardly.


	14. If Only You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Denial

The blood rushes to Seunghyun’s cheeks when he’s asked a question. It’s not the interrogative sentence that left Seunghyun baffled, only the distance between Daesung’s face and his that is just centimeters away. The cute brunette tilts his head to the left and right, teasing Seunghyun’s heart.

“Hyunnie Hyung? Is what Jiyong Hyung said true? That you have someone you love all this time along,”

“No! Jiyong misheard that!” Seunghyun retorts. He shakes his head hard, hoping that Daesung won’t realize his true feeling.

Upon hearing the denial, Daesung backs away. His hands are folded and lips pouted. “I thought I will get some information from you by myself. Youngbae Hyung and Jiyong Hyung won’t tell me although they said they knew the person. Do I know that person?”

“No, no, no, no, no! You don’t know him!” This time, Seunghyun shakes his head and hands.

“Hmm… Suspicious,” Daesung squints his already small eyes. “I don’t believe you!” Daesung flicks the taller man’s temple and walks away while mumbling the names he suspects as Seunghyun’s crush.

 _If only you know,_  Seunghyun said inwardly.


	15. Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wind

Nights without you were tortures. Drowned into the darkness, I screamed for help while not knowing who would come to save me. Sometimes, I decided not to close my eyes anymore, afraid that I would be dead in a lonesome state.

 

How terrifying was that?

 

How many days have passed without you?

 

Every day, I knitted the memories we had together, hoping that someday it would turn out to be a warm blanket for me to go through the cold night. But as unreal as you, the fake blanket would never make me sleep comfortably.

 

_I want you._

 

But you’re not here, Hyung.

 

As I kneeled to the floor and intertwined my fingers together, the tears rapidly spilled down my face.

 

Like the wind, I could feel you, but I would never able to see you.


	16. The Flutter of Butterfly's Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promptL order

My life has always been like this: get up, take a bath, make and eat my own breakfast. Then I will walk to the office while enjoying the coffee I buy on the way. If the sun leans down to the horizon, I will leave the office while buy a food on my way home or maybe call for delivery service. Never have I thought about stray from the schedule. It’s always in order.

 

But not that day.

 

One dinner invitation from you, lead to another invitations and suddenly, I don’t wake up on my bed. Then I don’t take my bath alone and someone accompanies me to eat breakfast. When I am on my way home, I buy two portions of food instead of one for myself. When I do the laundry, there are more clothes to dry, to fold. Or maybe I can smile because I see the clothes have been folded nicely.

 

The next thing I realize, I have strayed too far from the usual line I made for myself.

 

Because of one light flutter of butterfly's wings.

 

Named Choi Seunghyun.


	17. I Love You, Hyung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: thanks

A kid with shy steps walked towards a bunch of scary senior high school boys at the park. No, it’s not a gang of naughty kids, it was just they were born with scary faces. But the little boy didn’t have any fear or anything. He was smiling all along, with a box of chocolate candies on his embrace. When he arrived at his destination, he greeted the older kids.

 

“Hello, Hyung-nims. Is Daesung Hyung here?” The cute boy beamed a smile. The scary students melted. One of them tried to lift him, but the boy refused. “I want to meet Daesung Hyung.”

 

The so-called Daesung appeared from his behind and lifted the kid, “Hey Big Boy! What’s up?”

 

Seunghyun’s smile got bigger when he saw Daesung hugged him. He gave Daesung the box.

 

“This is for you. Eomma said thank you for playing with me last week,”

 

The older boy took the box and ruffled Seunghyun’s hair. “Thank you, Seunghyun-ah.”

 

All of the sudden the kid cupped Daesung’s cheek and kissed him on the nose. Daesung was surprised, but he smiled anyway.

 

“If I become an adult, I will marry you, Daesung Hyung,” Seunghyun said.


End file.
